True Night Play
by KokoroKiseki55
Summary: Not credits go to me got it? Also I made this so people understand how the song goes. The link is at the end and man this was a pain in a butt to do. I did all of it in about 4-6 hours. It's hard believe me. Well hope you like it. Rated T for safety. (Ignore the casts until the end of the play. Hopefully I can post this)


Bad End Night

Part ¼ of the Play.

Narrator: In the deep, dark forest the village girl has become lost. Clutching a faded colored letter in her hand she makes her way to the mansion of the night.

*Play Starts*

Narrator: She knocks on the broken door of the eerie dark mansion.

Villager: Is anyone home?

Butler: Oh my, do you need help?

Doll Girl: *extends hand* Welcome…

Doll Boy: *extends hand* to our wondrous mansion!

Maid: *walks over* Please have some tea!

Narrator: Once everyone gathered the guest was "appraised".

Master: It must be fate to meet you!

Doll Twins: Then we will party, party!

People of manor: Let us give you a proper welcome!

Doll Boy: Hurry! Hurry!

Butler: Pour some wine!

Maid: Let us be festive!

Lady: Let's give a toast!

Doll Girl: Are you ready?

Mistress: Ready indeed?

People of Manor: Then let's begin!

People of the Manor: You are the lead actress tonight! Dressed up stylishly with a glass of wine in one hand! Once you've gotten somewhat drunk, are you having fun? Sing! Dance! Make this magnificent night go on! Forget everything good and bad! Just have fun to the point of going mad in this happy night!

Narrator: After the banquet, something seemed wrong. When she went asleep and woke up…

Butler: The dawn never came.

Doll Girl: *extends hand* Let us…

Doll Boy: *extends hand* Share a secret with you…

Doll Twins: *Points to the frozen time clock hand at 11:56* Take a look at the clock!

Narrator: The girl, scared escaped to a secret chamber. When she opened the heavy wooden door she sees…

Doll Twins: *running over then puts their hands on their heads* JESUS! JESUS!

Villager/Doll Twins: A mountain of caskets!

Mistress: Oh my…

Master: So you saw…

Doll Boy: Danger! Danger!

Maid: Don't be afraid ok?

Doll Girl: Where you going?

Butler: Where are you going indeed?

People of manor: Won't you please wait?!

People of manor: You are the lead actress tonight! It's all according to the script! What will happen tonight?

Doll Twins: It's all up to you!

People of manor: Search! Search! Search for the true ending! Mess up and it's all over!

Butler/Maid: Does the true ending lie in the coffins?

People of Manor: Or will it be another Bad End Night?!

Villager: How will I be able to go back home?

Master/Mistress: Once you find the true ending…

Butler/Maid: Then you can go home.

Villager: *Walks in circles* Where has the true ending gone? Where do I find it? *Looks at clock* It was the glinting golden key!

Villager: *Breaks glass and smirks* I found it.

Villager: I'm the lead actress tonight! With a knife in one hand and a skull in the other! And once I've swung the knife just enough… I can begin to enjoy myself!

People of Manor: Run! Run for your lives! Forget the play and its lines! Till the point of madness. It's another Bad End Night!

People of Manor: You are the lead actress tonight! Once the cast and its stage is gone and the curtain has fallen! Shall we all go home together?!

Everyone: Sing! Dance! Make this magnificent night go on! Forget everything good and bad! Just have fun until you're mad in this bad end night!

*Hears rewinding of a tape*

Narrator: In the now-silenced room, a mysterious shadow gave a round of applause.

Shadow: *Picks up letter* It was a great show you put on tonight…*begins weeping*

Narrator: Then she picked up the letter and began weeping.

*1/4 of play ends*

Cast (IF YOU ACTUALLY DO THIS DO NOT READ THIS PART!)

Villager: Miku Hatsune

Butler: Gakupo (I don't remember his last name)

Maid: Gumi Megapoid

Master: Kaito Shion

Mistress: Meiko (Don't remember)

Lady: Luka (Don't remember)

Doll Boy: Len Kagamine

Doll Girl: Rin Kagamine

Narrator: Miku Hatsune (In the song)

Shadow: ? (It's a mystery.)

Crazy Night (The Lost Libretto)

½ of the play

Villager: Unending praise resounds further and further. Shall it echo further and louder? The buzzer sounds, and the curtains raise. On one, two, three, let us begin!

*Curtain rises and shows cast and Play actually starts*

Villager: After walking down the path of the spotlight…

Butler: We welcome all…

Maid: To our wondrous mansion!

Master: You must be lost…

Mistress: Well, it's now…

Hosts: Quite dark outside…

Doll Boy: So until…

Doll Girl: It's LIGHT out…

People of Manor: Let us make you feel at home!

Lady: With the highlight of the night…

Everyone: We shall begin!

Butler: Now she,

Villager: And she!

Maid: And he?

Butler/Villager/Maid: Everyone's making a clamor…

Everyone: Let us all perform! The curtains has raised! You may simply go according to the script! Don't think about it, just be a fool!

Villager: The world…

Everyone: Spinning! Getting drunk on one, two, three, and more so shall we make merry!

Doll Twins: It's no fun if things are simple yes?

Everyone: So let them become crazier than ever!

Butler: *looks at clock at 11:57* Oh, what are we to do?

Maid: *Walks over* Just what's happened here?

Butler/Maid: *Yells crazily * IT'S AN EMERGENCY!

Master: It seems as if time itself…

Mistress: Has come to a halt.

Doll Boy: What of her?

Doll Girl: WHAT of her?!

Lady: Where did she go? (Doll Girl: *echoes* When DID she?)

Master: But still-

Mistress: The show-

People of Manor: Must still go on!

Doll Twins: Say, it doesn't LOOK like there IS a next page…!

People of Manor except Doll Twins: Eh?!

Butler: *flips through book* It's not here?!

Lady: *flips through book as well* Not here!

Maid: *flips through book with Lady/Butler* Not here either!

Lady: *Puts hands in the air* Indeed nowhere!

Lady/Maid: *look at each other* Nowhere to be found…

People of Manor: Search out the "cause" which set the Crazy night awry! There's no way to progress!

Doll Girl: *looks at Doll Boy* Was it hidden?

Doll Boy: *Tips hat* Or destroyed?

Lady: Is it a bug?

Butler: On strike?

People of Manor: "Who" on earth, and for "what"? On three, two, one we remain empty-handed and all we can do is worry more and more… We simply can't figure it out… is today just another "to be continued"?

Maid: The page that was stolen…

Butler: Was it an undesired scene?

Doll Girl: On the NEXT page…

Doll Boy: Will it reveal the criminal?

Mistress: A future Page….

Master: "How" did they know it?

Lady: If they're able to do that…

People of Manor: *Looks at villager* Then aren't YOU the culprit?

Villager: *Holds sharpen clock hand and smirks* I found it.

People of Manor: On this Crazy night, use the "key", and let the excitement swell ever higher! Can't you simply perform according to the title, not thinking about it and just be a fool? Then…! On one, two, three, write in the pages! More and more… destroy it all!

Villager: *Gasps*

People of Manor: If you want to see the true END, m-m-make things crazier still!

Villager: Bring back the true Crazy night, please! Surely, surely, "this" can't be it…

People of Manor: Even if you "perform according to the script," is it not necessarily the truth…? The end? The crazy night's curtains lower.

Villager: Wait, wait don't stop yet!

People of Manor: Unfortunately…Time is up!

Butler/Maid: Again-let us meet another night!

Doll Twins: Again?! Shall we make ANOTHER night crazy and mad?

Hosts/Lady: May you search for it another night!

People of Manor: Until the end credits-

? : Fade their color away! *1/2 Play ends*

Cast (IF YOU ACTUALLY DO THIS DO NOT READ THIS PART!)

Villager: Miku Hatsune Doll Boy: Len Kagamine

Master: Kaito Shion Doll Girl: Rin Kagamine

Mistress: Meiko (Don't remember) ?: (Uh… I don't know)

Lady: Luka (Don't Remember)

Butler: Gakupo (Don't remember)

Maid: Gumi Megapoid

Twilight Night

Villager: How am I going to return home? Until the applause ceases, it will never end…

*Play actually starts*

Narrator: A girl's alone in the woods. She appears to be lost…

Villager: Someone? Is anyone out there?

Butler: Are you on your own, so late at night?

Maid: Well, come right in, we'll serve you tea!

Doll Twins: Welcome! Let's sing! And, Have a CRAZY Join us!

Mistress: It's dark out!

Lady: It's very dangerous at night!

Master: Indeed…. So until morning comes-

People of Manor: Let us welcome you with a song and dance!

Butler: Now, we must be quick…

Maid: To make preparations!

Doll Twins: *High fives* Ok! Tonight's a short rehearsal- we'll party FREELY!

People of Manor: From the set, to the costumes, to the makeup, every little detail is according to SCRIPT! Pour the wine, give a toast, and let's begin! Tonight, a single wink, a single sigh, a single footstep is not made in error! With such outrageous perfection, the crazed show goes on! And… Wonderful! …More! I can't get enough more! I'm floored! More praise, give me more! Are you prepared for such an unending applause that echoes through your very soul?

Narrator: When the feast ends and day breaks…

Maid: Uh oh! When did she…

Doll boy: That GIRL….

Doll Girl: Isn't ANYWHERE…

Doll Twins: She's gone…! Gone?! Gone, GONE!

Lady: *hears thumping sound of a coffin* Say, do you hear that?

Master: *hears thumping* an odd… thumping sound?

Butler: But where could it be coming from?

Doll Twins: Wake up! Let's think! And, to the nines… Join us!

Maid: Oh my! What's happened here?

Butler: The next Page…

Doll Twins: Isn't THERE!

Lady: Well, who could have stolen it?

Doll Twins: Not good?! Not GOOD! AhAhAhAhAhAhAhA!

Master: Without the libretto…

Mistress: We can't go on!

Doll Twins: OK! Every, EVERYONE! Search for the missing PAGE!

People of Manor: But who could have…? To what end…? Who stole the PAGE telling the future? All of everyone… every one of all! All are suspicious! Tonight, as the time advances, so does the play, but the

Doll Twins: *points to clock at 11:58* "clock hands"

People of Manor: are left behind! Not passing time, but tools of slaughter: where is the real "you"…? And… The next PAGE, the TRUE END, there must be "something" they lack… If we can't figure out what it is, then we'll sit and let the gears spin!

Butler: That stolen page…

Villager: *Looks at stairs with clock hand * this sharpened clock hand…

Maid: *puts finger on chin* Where can it be found?

Villager: *looks down stairs* is it for killing time, or…? *phone buttons rings*

Doll: Boy: Hurry, hurry!

Villager: *walks down stairs* To the secrets below…

Master: *points everywhere* That way? This way?

Villager: *walks faster down the stairs* Towards the sound's source

Doll Girl: *points to ground* Hey on the GROUND!

Villager: *Looks at coffin* Inside the coffins…

Doll Twins: It's a very shady LETTER!

Lady: That girl was carrying that…!

Villager: Must I use these hands…? *opens coffin slowly*

Mistress: What's inside the letter…?

Villager: Is this the right way…? *opens coffin a little more slowly*

Doll Twins: OPEN it SLOWLY…

Villager: *Opens coffin fully* Is my answer… in here…?

Everyone: A white sheet of perfect SIZE!

Villager: *smirks* I found it! *starts running back tot people*

People of Manor: Time marches on, the play proceeds, and the crazed hour seems amended. With such outrageous perfection, the crazed END goes on! And…

Villager: *running back to the people*

Doll Twins: *puts paper in book and book floats up*

People of Manor: "Fantastic!" More! "I can't get enough!" More! "I'm floored!" Make my night come true! The long awaited END is before us! Is your heart ready?

*Set starts falling apart*

Villager: *Running back and yells* No! Hold on! Look carefully, will you? Time isn't advancing "properly"! The next page is unfound… Because the letter is the Ending! *stops running and look at the set falling apart*

People of Manor: At last, time advances, as does the play, and a step away from the end roll, the cast, the play are all left behind! That white sheet was dyed BAD, you see? After all… A blank sheet will receive no applause… so… then…! Now that you've noticed, it seems we're out of time! So here is where we end!

?: Till another night!

*3/4 of the play ends*

CAST (If you actually do this DON'T read it!)

Villager- Hatsune Miku Lady: Luka Doll Boy: Len Kagamine

Narrator: Hatsune Miku Master: Kaito Shion ?: (I don't know)

Butler: Gakupo Mistress: Meiko

Maid: Gumi Megapoid Doll Girl: Rin Kagamine

Everlasting Night (True End/Final)

*steps walking then door creaks*

Role of Doll Boy: Try to remember now…

Role of Doll Girl: How did it all begin?

Role of Master: A letter on a stormy night… *glass rings*

Role of Maid: Who was who was betrayed?

Role of Mistress: Take the truth you wanted gone…

Role of Lady: And hide it in the coffins.

Role of Butler: And tonight we shall perform it once again…

Mastermind: The most magnificent night...

Lead Role: AHHH! *stage buzz*

*Play begins*

Mistress: In the glow of an eerie red full moon, a storm brews this night…

Lady: On such a night, on such a night…

Maid: An incident is sure to occur!

Master: *reads newspaper* A vampire out for blood?

Doll Girl: *puts down card* A werewolf BEARING HIS fangs?

Doll Boy: *puts down card* A Frankenstein monster?

Butler: *wipes armor stand* an uninvited guest?

Lady: It's just sooo boooring…

Doll Girl: It's just SO boring?

Doll Boy: IT'S! JUST! SO! BORING!

Maid: I feel like I'm going to die!

*Door knocks*

Butler: *goes to door and opens the door slowly* Why, it's so late at night…

Maid:*Walks over* What could someone possibly want?

Villager: Sorry to bother, but could I stay for just a single night?

Mistress: My… my.

Master: Why it's so late at night…

Lady: Come right in please!

Doll Boy: *holds hands with Doll Girl* Looks like we've found…

Doll Girl: *holds hands with Doll Boy* Our uninvited guest…

*Villager walks inside*

Hosts (Mistress/Master): What an ominous storm tonight…

Maid: Perhaps something may occur?

Lady: So then shall we make merry?

Butler: Until daybreak comes,

Doll Twins: Shall we show you a night so magnificent…

People of Manor: To keep you awake?

Master: Tonight so the world shall be tamed,

Butler: Shall we become slaves to the lead role's play?

Doll Twins: The script is controllingly captivating,

Maid/Lady/Mistress: And this encore follows it to the letter!

People of Manor: The "audience" is taken by applause, and yearns for "eternity in a moment"!

Everyone: "May this magnificent night go on!", they pray…

*glass shatters*

People of Manor: *stares in shocked*

Villager: *Falls through window*

Role of Villager: *wakes up*

Butler: Upon waking, hm, isn't this odd?

Maid: This isn't anyplace I've ever seen!

Role of Villager: *walks out of bedroom* Where is this? Why are they?

Doll Twins: *Holds hands* Dolls you ask?!

Master: The play's set and cast too…

Mistress/Lady: Have those "lies" become "real"?!

Role of Villager: Take me back at once… back to the real world!

Hosts: The world of an undawning night…

Maid: Did the play stop?

Lady: Because you made a mistake?

Butler: Must you alone…

Doll Girl: Try it AGAIN?

Doll Boy: To spin THE take of…

People of Manor: The perfect night! Tonight, we've been tamed by the world, and become "slaves" to the lead role's play…

Role of Villager: I'm the only one who notices: this world is just a fake!

People of Manor: All are swallowed up by the play, and "time" becomes "eternity in a moment" …

Role of Villager: I shout that "this is all wrong, but it reaches no one's ears…"

Butler: Still unable to find the stolen page,

Maid: Time just mercilessly passes by…

Mistress: How might this play come to an end?

Role of Villager How might I be able to save everyone?

Master: So long as the lead role lives, the show must go on,

Lady: But even if the lead role dies the show will still not end!

Doll Girl: Then CAN'T we bring IN "some NEW"?

Doll Boy: And THEN we'll spin a NEW PAGE!

Role of Villager: It seems what I must do to save everyone, after all, *squeezes pocket* is to squeeze my pocket, for what I find there is the… The EndroLL…?! With this, *starts running back* can I save them all…?! *stops door from closing and looks through crack of door*

Role of Doll Boy: Tonight, we shall tame "that girl"….

Role of Doll Girl: And bring "her" back from the grave…

Role of Master: The real and the fake…

Role of Maid: Shall be switched with this encore.

Role of Mistress: We'll keep it a secret to "her" alone.

Role of Lady: And for all of us to return to reality.

Role of Butler: We seven… shall perform.

Lead Role: A most magnificent night! AHAHAHAHAHA! *starts running for the clock which is at 11:59*

People of Manor: *chases after the Lead Role* The lead role betrayed by everything,

Role of Villager: Was a ninth person "someone's" substitute?!

Everyone: In this perfectly, plotted script…

People of Manor: It's all in accordance this,

Everyone: This Bad End Night!

Role of Villager: *breaks glass of clock and grabs sharpened clock hand crying and runs towards the basement*

People of Manor: *chases Lead Role* The lead role is taken by madness. And longing for the missing page! But "once again" it's now too late! Time is up, you see…?

Role of Villager: *opens Coffin* I found it!

Lead Role: *cuts wrist and writes true ending on paper with blood* "The Everlasting Night is fading, here comes a new dawn"

People of Manor: Tonight so the world shall be tamed, Shall we become slaves to the lead role's play?! The script is controllingly captivating! And this encore follows it to the letter!

Lead Role: *continues writing the true end*

People of Manor: In the protection of "kind" lies, forget everything and go to sleep!

Everyone: And once again we shall perform…

People of Manor: On the encore…

Role of Villager: On the ending….

Lead Role: *holds knife above chest shaking* In my shaking hands I grip the knife…

*Doors burst open and People of the Manor scream*

Lead Role: *looks at the cast one last time* and into the "unwanted reality," *plunges knife into her heart and everyone screams* we return…!

*Two hands reach out to each other*

*Play Ends* (The whole play not ¼)

Cast (Ok now you can read)

Narrator: Miku Hatsune

Villager: Miku Hatsune

Role of Villager: Miku Hatsune

Lead Role: Miku Hatsune

Mastermind: Miku Hatsune (Well it's the theories so basically we don't know)

Shadow: Miku Hatsune (Theories again!)

?: Mastermind (probably who else?)

Butler/ Role of Butler: Gakupo

Maid/ Role of Maid: Gumi Megapoid

Doll Girl/ Role of Doll Girl: Rin Kagamine

Doll Boy/ Role of Doll Boy: Len Kagamine

Master/ Role of Master: Kaito Shion

Mistress/Role of Mistress: Meiko

Lady/ Role of Lady: Luka

**After writing all of this it made me cry at the end (probably because I was listening to the song XD) Also I try not to give a lot of information about the death but how are we going to know? Also these lyrics don't belong to me not the words not the characters, not the plot (only the movement) I just want to give everyone a visual of what would happen since not a lot of people understand it. If they didn't see the video. So all credits go to the Crypton Media. Cheers and let's see if you have any theories? (SHARE THIS)**

**The Song Link: watch?v=G5b4mRcxreo**


End file.
